Forgotten Memories
by Kain Sinner
Summary: While fighting demons Goku is drugged. What will happen to him? Sanzo/goku but not in the normal sense Rated M for later lemon. R & R please
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter One: **

'Damn Demons' thought Goku, as he attacked the demon known as 'The Deceptor' because no matter how many tried to capture and kill him, he always managed to slip past their guard, leaving them with a "Gift".

The demon had a grin on his face as he dodged Goku's every move, drawing him further away from his friends and deeper into the woods. Once hidden from view the demon went on the offensive, knocking Goku backwards.

Goku fell and hit his head on the tree root, sending him into a world of black. Grinning the demon brought out a needle and quickly injected the formula into Goku's arm. Goku groaned but didn't wake, his head bleeding from the blow.

"Another death avoided and present left for him, my job is done" smirked the demon before walking off until his being was swallowed by the shadows.

"Goku!" called Hakkai, looking around for the brown haired boy, who lay unmoving and muttering in his unconscious state. Goku looked around him, his world was black and he could hear someone calling him in the distance but he couldn't make sense of it.

Goku screamed out loud as his body was suddenly ravaged by fire. Hakkai watched as Goku screamed and then his body went limp.

Quickly he bent down and felt Goku's pulse, it was thumping erratically under Hakkai's fingers. Hakkai frowned as he bandaged Goku's head up and then carried him back to the jeep where the others were waiting.

"Goku is hurt and unconscious, he was screaming a little while ago" Hakkai said as Goyjo ran up to him. Hakkai placed Goku in the back of the jeep and hopped into the driver's seat.

Sanzo and Goyjo jumped into the car and then they drove off to town to find a place to stay for the night or until Goku was better.

Goyjo looked over at Goku lying next to him and reached over to feel his brow only to pull his hand back quickly. "Hakkai, he's burning up!" Hakkai looked over his shoulder and said "we are nearly into town", Hakuryuu sped up.

When they reached the hotel Hakkai carried Goku upstairs and into the room he would rest in. Hakkai laid Goku down on the bed and removed his boots and cape. "We'll let him rest" whispered Hakkai, walking out the door.

Sanzo looked down on the brown haired boy and wiped his sweaty brow before following Hakkai out of the room and into the next where he would have a room and Hakkai and Goyjo would share another.

Later that night the three men heard screams echoing down the hall. They raced to Goku's room and saw Goku screaming and rolling around on the floor. Hakkai felt Goku's brow, he felt like he was on fire.

**. . . .**

Goku ran through the woods, trying to escape the fire demons that chased him relentlessly. Goku jumped over a fallen tree and ran across the river.

The blackness was closing in as he ran, it followed the demons as if it was after something, that something been him.

Goku ran until he reached the other side of the river but the demons just jumped across to the other side, gaining on him with every step.

Just then, Seiten Taisei stepped out in front of him, Goku ran into his arms, crying out. Seiten glared at the demons and they hissed but backed off slightly.

"Seiten, my body feels like it is burning" muttered Goku, trying to ignore the pain that was intensing every second.

Seiten held the boy while he screamed in agony, knowing he couldn't do anything but hold the demons off for awhile. Then Goku slumped in Seitens' arms, the blackness enveloping his body.

Seiten gasped as the blackness touched his body, making him let go. The minute he did the fire demons attacked, jumping onto Goku's body and disappearing inside him, making him scream before going completely limp.

**. . . . **

Goku stopped moving and Hakkai, who had stayed to watch over him, placed him back on the bed. Hakkai sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him. When the door shut, Goku's body began to glow red as his body changed. Goku groaned softly before going silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote this. Hope you like and please R & R.

Next chapter will be up soon. Cya Ed and Al


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Memories

**Chapter Two:**

Next Morning

Goku yawned and sat up, wondering why his body felt different. He walked downstairs and said 'morning'. Then he stopped, his voice sounded different too and Sanzo, Hakkai and Goyjo were all staring at him, Goyjo's cup had fallen to the floor.

"Goku?" asked Hakkai, "Yeah Hakkai" replied Goku. "Uh what happened to you?" asked Goyjo, still staring. Goku looked at him and then down at his body. Goku stared and then screamed running back upstairs.

Goyjo, Hakkai and Sanzo looked at each other and then raced up the stairs after Goku. They found Goku staring at himself in the mirror. Goku turned to face them, his face now pale. "Guys, I have turned into a girl" whispered Goku.

Goku crumpled to the floor, her face showing the shock she felt. Hakkai looked at Goku, his hair was now long, his hips and body more defined. "At least you are a cute girl" said Goyjo, patting her on the shoulder.

Goku glared up at him, her eyes narrowing "that's scary coming from you", "don't worry, I have Hakkai" said Goyjo, grinning and placing an arm around Hakkai's shoulders.

Goku stood up and Hakkai watched as her hips swayed and long hair wrapped around her body. "Well, you are a girl. Let's hope that whatever is causing this will wear off" said Hakkai.

Goku looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. She grabbed her clothes but not the cape. As the guys turned to give her privacy, she said "uh, my clothes don't fit me anymore".

They turned around and saw that Goku was holding her clothes up so they didn't fall down and a blush was creeping up her neck.

Hakkai watched as she let her pants drop, holding onto the boxers that she still wore from the night before. Hakkai looked at her long tanned legs and quickly looked away.

Goku felt her cheeks heating up, she held the boxers tightly so they didn't fall down and reveal anything. She was still getting used to having breast and not the extra boy part.

Hakkai grinned, "I'll get you a belt and then we will go shopping for some new clothes and you are not coming Goyjo" he added, looking at Goyjo warningly. Goku wrapped the belt around her waist and followed Hakkai to the shops in town.

People stared as they walked down the streets and Goku was growing more embarrassed. "Um, Hakkai, what do I actually need?" Goku asked, becoming very nervous.

Hakkai grinned again and said "at least I know what women need. You'll need proper undies and a bra. Goku winced, not looking forward to this one bit.

Soon they arrived at the shop, Goku glanced around once they reached the women section. They picked out a pair of undies and a bra that would fit. Goku walked into the change room.

A few minutes later she poked her head out, "Hakkai, how do I put one of these on?" she asked, blushing furiously. Hakkai sighed and walked into the change room, locking the door behind him.

"Hakkai!", "oh hush Goku" muttered Hakkai, trying not to stare at Goku's full and lush breast. He grabbed the bra and placed it on her chest. Suddenly his mind seemed to go blank, he dipped his head down and kissed Goku on the lips.

"H…Hakkai" whispered Goku, wondering why she couldn't resist or move her limbs for that matter. Hakkai licked her lips seeking entrance, Goku's mouth opened willingly as the two muscles battled in a dance of dominance.

Goku groaned softly as Hakkai dipped his head lower, taking Goku's breast into his mouth. Goku leaned against the wall of the changing room to support her. As Hakkai licked and teased her nipple Goku clung onto the wall so she wouldn't fall down.

Goku also realised that she couldn't resist Hakkai, she couldn't make her limbs do what she wanted.

**. . . .**

Seiten watched from inside Goku as Hakkai suckled Goku's breast and he was growing angry. His power started to leak out of the cage he was in, clearing Goku's head so she could do what he wanted for a while.

The more power he let out, the more demons came to subdue it. Soon he felt Goku's foggy brain clear and watched as Hakkai started to go lower and Goku muttered "Hakkai, what…are…you doing?".

Satisfied, Seiten withdrew his power and sat back down, ignoring the demon that glared at him through the bars.

**. . . .**

Hakkai stopped and his brain cleared. Suddenly he realised what he had been doing to Goku. Blushing he muttered "sorry" before running out of the change rooms.

Goku watched and was glad she had control of her limbs again. 'Thankyou Seiten Taisei' she thought and was welcomed with a soft 'you're welcome' reply. Smiling she placed the clothes that she had picked out on before walking out.

She found Hakkai waiting at the counter. "Ready" Goku said, Hakkai smiled and paid the amount needed. As they walked home Hakkai started to apologise. "don't worry Hakkai" said Goku, looking up at him, "I couldn't move my limbs to stop you, maybe the drug affects other people to by making them do crazy stuff"

Hakkai looked at her and replied "yeah, my mind went completely blank for some reason, maybe you are right". Hakkai was silent for the rest of the trip home. When they reached the hotel, Goyjo said "nice outfit".

Goku was now wearing a pair of jeans, a black top with 'demon' printed on it in silver and a pair of black fighting boots. She also had a chain dangling from her jeans.

"Thanks" said Goku, smiling. She didn't mention what had happened and neither did Hakkai, both knew that they never would. "Lets go" said Sanzo, finishing the smoke he had and placing another in his mouth. He lit the smoke and then went outside to the jeep.

The others grabbed their stuff and followed him out. Goyjo jumped into the back with Goku, who now had her hair up in a ponytail but her hair still reached the middle of her back. Hakkai sat in the driver's seat and they drove away from the rising sun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, this is the second chapter, hope you like.

The next and final chapter will be up soon, possibly later today.

Please R & R

Cya Ed and Al


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Memories

**Chapter Three:**

Later that day they stopped for the night near a river. They all got out and set up camp. Goyjo and Hakkai set up the tents,. One for Goku, one for Sanzo and the other for Goyjo and Hakkai.

Sanzo gathered wood for the fire, he only grabbed a few before sitting down. Goku wasn't doing anything so she finished gathering the wood and then grabbed water as well.

"Goku, why don't you have a wash first?" asked Hakkai. Goku nodded and grabbed a towel and soap and a brush. She then looked over at Goyjo questionly; Hakkai noticed and said "I'll keep him here".

Goku laughed and walked away, soon disappearing from sight. Sanzo watched, debating with himself quietly. He had always loved the little monkey but had buried them down deep in his heart.

Now, with this new transformation, they had risen up, strong and determined. Sanzo grunted and muttered "I'm going to get more wood" before walking off in the direction of the river.

Hakkai watched him go before turning to Goyjo. "While they are gone, how about we have some fun?". Goyjo watched as Hakkai stalked toward him before ravaging his lips. Goyjo gave in willingly, letting Hakkai pull him into their tent.

Meanwhile, Sanzo stood behind a tree near the river and watched as Goku started to undress. Then she stopped, Sanzo held his breath until she seemed satisfied and finished undressing.

She removed her bra, revealing lush breast and then she removed her undies, revealing her lovely lightly tanned skin. She still had the slight muscular frame that Goku, when a boy, had.

Goku stepped into the water and began scrubbing herself. Sanzo watched and felt a blush creep up his neck. Goku washed her hair with the soap before diving under the water to rinse.

Sanzo crept out from behind the tree and sat down, calming himself as he grabbed her towel and waited for her to re-emerge. Goku rose from beneath the water and suddenly got the chills running down her spine.

She shrugged and shook the feeling off, then she walked out of the water, brushing the hair and water out of her eyes. She reached for her towel and found it closer than she remembered.

Goku dried her eyes and opened them to find Sanzo sitting there. "Sanzo!" squealed Goku, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her body. She sat on the ground with her back to him.

Sanzo grinned and sat behind her. "Sanzo, what are yo-", Sanzo kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Sanzo moaned softly as he tasted and explored every inch of her warm mouth.

Goku realised that this time she still had control of her limbs but didn't want to push the monk away. Instead she wrapped a hand in his blond hair and deepened the kiss.

Sanzo continued to kiss her while removing his robe and undershirt until he had only his pants on. Goku pulled back and smiled. Sanzo gasped when Goku pulled down his pants, letting his erection out.

Sanzo looked at her and removed her towel, revealing her lush breast to his hot gaze. Sanzo looked at her with lust filled eyes and pushed her to the ground. Goku gasped and then groaned as Sanzo took her breast in his mouth.

Sanzo kissed his way down lower until he reached the centre of her body. He grinned up at her before delving his tongue deep into her body.

Goku moaned as Sanzo's tongue flicked inside her causing waves of pleasure to ripple through her body.

Sanzo grinned and kissed his way back up her body. He nudged her legs apart with his knee, opening her to him. He positioned himself at her now soaking pussy. Sanzo looked down at her as he pushed his erection into her body.

He stopped just before her barrier and kissed her, "this will only hurt a bit" he said. Goku nodded and then let out a small scream as he pushed in all the way, breaking her virginity.

Sanzo drew back before pounding back into her body, moaning at how wet and tight she was. Goku groaned as Sanzo's thickness filled her, enjoying the sensation of him inside her body.

Sanzo thrust into her, hitting her prostate and earning gasps of pleasure escape from her lips. Sanzo moaned as he neared his climax, the pressure building. Soon he couldn't contain it any longer.

Sanzo released his seed into her body as he buried himself up to the hilt. Goku threw her head back in a silent scream as she too orgasmed, feeling sweet ecstasy from it and the heat from Sanzo's seed travelling into her body.

Sanzo pulled out of Goku, both panting and sated. Goku smiled and snuggled up next to him. Once they caught their breath Goku dragged Sanzo into the water to clean themselves up.

Goku and Sanzo dressed themselves and then walked back to camp. Hakkai and Goyjo were looking happy as well, they were eating dinner together. Goku wondered what they had done while Sanzo just smiled at the sight.

They ate dinner and then said their 'goodnights'. Goku went into her tent and so did Sanzo. Hakkai and Goyjo went into theirs and lay together. Later that night, Goku's screams could be heard.

Hakkai went into Goku's tent but couldn't stop her from screaming. As he washed her sweaty brow again, she suddenly went still and silent.

Hakkai sighed and muttered 'I hope everything is still normal by morning' before leaving.

As he entered his tent, Goku's started to glow blue, it pulsed and glowed for hours. But no one noticed it that night.

**. . . .**

Goku's body was glowing blue and Seiten could now get close enough to watch. The blue light had broken the cage he had been in and he had immediately gone in search of the cause.

Seiten watched as one by one the demons were touched by the brilliant blue light, screaming and bursting into dust. Goku was now opening his eyes and sitting up.

Seiten watched as the demons ran in fear, 'the drug must be wearing off' he thought. Goku stood up and boy did he look mad but relieved at the same time.

He watched as the demons retreated and the blue light pulsed softly before disappearing into his body.

Seiten walked toward Goku. "Are you okay?" asked Seiten, watching Goku cautiously. Goku looked up and smiled, "yeah, of course I'm fine. Why shouldn't I?".

Seiten stared as Goku stood completely up and stretched, looking as normal as ever. 'He has forgotten everything that happened since the night he was chased by the fire demons' thought Seiten.

He watched as Goku walked off, 'maybe that is a good thing' he thought. Seiten smiled before walking back to his bed to rest.

**. . . .**

In the morning, Goku woke up, wondering why he didn't remember anything since the night that demon attacked him. Goku walked out of his tent and then stopped, the others were staring at him again.

"Goku, you are back to normal" said Hakkai, he smiled as did Goyjo. Sanzo looked as happy as ever. "What do you mean?" asked Goku, sitting down and eating the breakfast that was there.

"Don't you remember anything?" asked Goyjo. Goku shook his head and said "no, the last thing I remember was the demon attacking me and the pain in my head".

Goku looked at Sanzo and wondered why he seemed sad at that piece of news, but he didn't wonder long. "So you don't remember what happened yesterday?" asked Hakkai.

Goku looked at him and noticed that Sanzo had perked up at the question. "No, why are you so concerned?". Goyjo stared at him and said "you were a girl!". Goku looked at Goyjo for a minute and then laughed, "That is impossible".

Sanzo looked sad at the answer, then he grumbled "let's go". Sanzo sat in the jeep, looking irritable. Goku stared at Sanzo and then jumped into the back with Goyjo while Hakkai sat in the driver's seat.

They all grinned and Hakkai started driving. They left the camp behind and drove away from the rising sun, heading towards another adventure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! It is finished. This is the last chapter of Forgotten Memories.

Hope you enjoyed the story, please R & R

Cya Ed and Al


End file.
